fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RFyle11/ ROAR Pretty Cure (Wild Beast Animal)
My Precure warriors are High School students or College students like Suite and Fresh are in high school but wearing their school uniforms. I’m thinking I like College then school and thinking of giving them out going clothes. Animal Pretty Cure is the third story to have adults / teenagers first Fresh and second Suite. Their Mascots based of Pets and Animals that can talk but I not sure if they can say different word at the end of every speech. They are from the animal kingdom – a kingdom where cuddly pets and animals live. Leona: My Red lead Pretty Cure Warrior is based on a Lion. Like Yamabuki Inori she is an animal lover, and a veterinarian because her parents owned a Vet / Pet Hospital. She got a pet Cat at home. She likes going to the Zoo to see all kinds of lovely animals and knows that some animals are good and some are bad as long they don’t bite you she said to herself after her father said that when she was a child. Like Misumi Nagisa, Hojo Hibiki she is bright girl and a bit of a klutz, has a strong sense of justice, bright personality but quiet, caring and great at sports and learning studies bit by bit. Like Momozono Love she’s a hyperactive personality, caring for people around her and being very passionate, helps, cheer someone up and want to see smiles and happiness and determined. She can sense any animal have a heart to see, hear and believe in goodness like Gao Red from Gaoranger (Super Sentai). My White lead Pretty Cure Warrior is based on a Tiger. She is known to be good at her studies, after Yukishiro Honoka, Akimoto Komachi, Minazuki Karen, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri, Aoki Reika and Aida Mana. She is another Cure to have glasses, following Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri, Shirabe Ako and Hishikawa Rikka all of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. My Blue lead Pretty Cure Warrior is based on a Wolf. Her appearance is similar to Nishijima Waon, Serin / Ellen and Miki, her hair is navy blue being normal and her cure hair colour is light blue. She’s villain to become a Cure, just like Siren / Kurokawa Ellen and Setsuna. Like Tsukikage Yuri her personality: Calm and composed, displays a cold personality but like Siren / Kurokawa Ellen and Setsuna different personalities even as both villain and Precure. Like Tsukikage Yuri and Now Cure Sword she used to be the protector of the Animal Kingdom fighting evil but her life changed because after the battle ended in an explosion she’s being processed or brainwashed by the dark animal spirit and working for the bad guys. My Yellow lead cure is based on a Cheetha or Lepord. She's an sports cure and a runner. 'My Black lead Cure Warrior is based on a Bison. Like Misumi Nagisa, Natsuki Rin. Midorikawa Nao, Hino Akane and Myoudouin Itsuki she’s a tomboy with a bright, happy personality and being a competitive, never give up strong person. ' She shares similarities with Misumi Nagisa *They have black as her theme colour. *Both are tomboys *They fight in strength, skill, in fighting uses fists more but sometimes uses her legs. *They have a male mascot. Category:Blog posts